


The Night We Met

by lifangss



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Akiham - Freeform, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Open to Interpretation, The RoofTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifangss/pseuds/lifangss
Summary: a REALLY quick thing I wrote. I love akiham so much-- I don't really get into ships but they're my favorite
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Night We Met

Hamuko remembered, quite clearly, the first day they had spent together. She was eating hefty amounts of ramen, and he-- Akihiko --appeared quite worried about the dangers of work in SEES. He always proposed the beef bowl shop to be his long-time favorite, but the number of times the two of them had visited Hagakure led her to believe otherwise.  


They spent a lot of time together that year. Maybe her connection to him was purely related to your origins. Both of them were orphans. But, ever since the icy rooftop in October, she’d been reconsidering. Although Akihiko was blatantly socially challenged, to say the least, Hamuko preferred to quietly analyze her feelings. It was one of the few quiet things about her.  


The excitable tirades on her most recent manga release, or pop idol she had followed. The way she spent far too many hours each night of the week preparing for volleyball tournaments. It was something Akihiko could, despite the lack of appeal for most, stare at for eternity.  


Hamuko noticed it, but she was never sure how to comment on it. It seemed like, the thing you usually don’t comment on. Akihiko had told her he loved her. But she couldn’t exactly work out if she felt the same. She was happy around him, her stomach began to float, and her face was painted brightly pink. But the word to all of those feelings… Hamuko couldn’t exactly connect it to a specific word.  


“I told you to give yourself a break,” Akihiko spoke quietly.  


Hamuko’s eyes fluttered open, and she saw the pale blue sky, filled with fluttering white clouds. She also noticed Akihiko’s face, slightly in her peripheral.  


“You haven’t told me that in a while,” she responded, her voice merely a whisper.  


She adjusted her head, squinting in confusion. The surface beneath her wasn’t rough, like the school’s benches. It was warm.  


“Am I laying in your lap?” she asked.  


He didn’t respond, a small smile finding his lips. He placed his hand on hers.  


“Maybe I forgot most of what we shared...but Hamuko, I don’t want to let you go. I know how you made-- how you make me feel. And…” he sighed, a cherry petal falling against Hamuko’s cheek. “I love you.”  


Her cheeks tinted palely pink, she opened her mouth. “I love you too, Aki.”  


She closed her eyes slowly, the soft wind blowing through her hair. “Don’t worry. Always. I’m...always here.”  
Hamuko felt a silent tear hit her cheek.


End file.
